


Лучшая идея Джинни

by Anaquilibria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Out of Character, PWP, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ну какое саммари у PWP?..<br/>Написано на тур 1-6 кинк-феста по заявке:<br/>"1.13. Гарри Поттер/Джинни Уизли. Гарри – главный аврор с огромной ответственностью, Джинни – прекрасная жена и мать. И никто бы не подумал, что иногда Гарри оказывается связанным, с кляпом во рту и пробкой в заднице, а Джинни превращается во властную госпожу.<br/>Только взаимное согласие. Если автор еще и напишет про самый первый раз, когда супруги решили так развлечься – расцелую".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучшая идея Джинни

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayliten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/gifts).



> Моё первое появление на кинк-фесте, первый гет и первый NC-17. У меня не хватит фейспалмов, чтобы выразить всё, что я чувствую.
> 
> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©

Когда Гарри целует Джинни в уголок губ, двигаясь в ней, Джинни разглядывает потолок, думая, как это она успела стать бревном и не заметить.

Примерно тогда же она понимает, что надо что-то менять.

Она чувствует участившееся дыхание Гарри и (под шёпот: «Джин... я сейчас...») ничтоже сумняшеся раздвигает его ягодицы, нажимая пальцем на анус.

Гарри вскидывает голову, ошалело смотрит на Джинни, кончая, и от его взгляда она кончает тоже, рефлекторно прижимая Гарри к себе, сильнее вдавливая палец.

А потом Гарри скатывается с неё и спрашивает Очень Дурацкую Вещь:

— Эм... что твой палец ТАМ делал?

Он так произносит это «там», что Джинни с трудом давит желание расхохотаться. Вместо этого она делает максимально невинное лицо и отвечает:

— Я читала, что это приятно, — выражение лица Гарри ясно отражает то, что убедить его будет сложно, и она меняет тактику: — Ну хорошо, это ведь просто нечестно! Почему ты можешь засунуть в меня член, а мне нельзя и пальцем притронуться к твоей невинности?!

Гарри пару раз моргает, а потом хохочет, и Джинни таки не удерживается, прыская в подушку.

— Мы подумаем, как можно исправить эту несправедливость, — с тихим смешком он обнимает её, укрывая одеялом. — Завтра вернусь домой — и подумаем.

Джинни проваливается в сон, всё ещё чувствуя под указательным пальцем отголоски тепла подрагивающей кожи.

* * *

Она дочитывает письмо от Джейми («передавайте привет Алу и Лил, им же скучно без меня у бабушки с дедушкой»), когда дверь хлопает и в прихожую влетает Гарри, швыряя алую аврорскую мантию на стул, прыгает на одной ноге, снимая ботинки.

— Наконец-то я дома, — он целует Джинни, зарываясь носом в волосы. — У нас есть что-нибудь поесть?

Джинни машет рукой в направлении кухни:

— Что найдёшь, всё твоё.

(На кухне под чарами — мясной пирог по маминому рецепту, но сказать «Я убила на это весь день, надеясь, что тебе понравится» Джинни не может.)

Гарри отправляется на кухню, и Джинни, призвав перо и пергамент, начинает писать ответ Джейми (уже поздно, и, наверное, лучше отправить его утром, думает она).

На полпути к спальне она вспоминает, что сказанное Гарри вчера ночью можно считать обещанием, и (хотя она толком не знает, что будет делать) от одной мысли об этом между ног возникает мокрое тянущее ощущение. Джинни улыбается и ложится в постель, дожидаясь Гарри.

Гарри приходит минут через пять, раздевается, снимает очки, привычно трёт глаза. Откидывает одеяло (холодно) и прижимается к Джинни. Джинни довольно заявляет ему куда-то за ухо:

— Кстати, я помню, что ты мне вчера обещал.

Пресекая все возможные «А я что-то обещал?..», к анусу Гарри прижимается кончик палочки.

— Не шевелись, иначе трахну палочкой, — где-то возле солнечного сплетения — чувство почти полёта; Джинни медленно пьянеет от него, и это лучше, чем огненное виски.

Она шепчет Очищающее, и Гарри вздрагивает, но не издаёт ни звука. Он молчит, даже когда она берёт с прикроватного столика крем для рук и (на всякий случай от души) мажет им указательный палец. Джинни прижимается губами к груди Гарри напротив сердца, чувствует, как часто, заполошно оно стучит, и неожиданно для себя слегка злится:

— Я не убивать тебя собралась! — шипит она, водя скользким пальцем возле ануса, слегка царапая его ногтём. — Между прочим, я в нашу первую ночь вообще не боялась!

Гарри фыркает и расслабляется, и Джинни проталкивает палец внутрь. Внутри Гарри тепло, мокро и гладко, палец Джинни сдавлен так, что к нему почти сразу же приливает кровь. Чувствуя, как горячо становится губам и щекам (внизу живота тяжелеет, и ощущение полёта сменяется желанием прижаться, оплести руками и ногами, дотянуться пальцем ещё глубже и коснуться сердца), Джинни кусает Гарри за нижнюю губу, и Гарри инстинктивно отдёргивается назад, насаживаясь ещё глубже на палец Джинни.

— Джин! — возмущённый голос срывается и даёт петуха.

Джинни счастливо улыбается, закидывая ногу на Гарри. С её пальцем внутри он словно игрушечный (где-то на втором курсе у Джинни была кукла-рукавичка, на которой она нарисовала нечто, похожее на лицо Гарри). Она шевелит пальцем, и Гарри сильнее прижимается к ней, выдыхая в шею. Джинни чувствует искрящее в воздухе напряжение, находит член Гарри и облегчённо вводит его в себя. Гарри начинает двигаться (он в ней, она в нём, это прекраснее, чем знак бесконечности), сжимаясь вокруг её пальца, и Джинни просто водит пальцем вперёд-назад, пока не натыкается на маленькую выпуклость, которой совсем недавно не было; она слегка теребит её, и выпуклость увеличивается, тесня палец. Гарри тихо стонет, подаваясь назад, и закрывает глаза.

— Продолжай, ещё так, пожалуйста… — его шёпот сбивается.

От этого разрешения в голове Джинни сходит лавина, затмевающая ощущения от любых ласк Гарри со времени их свадьбы. Гарри лежит, приоткрыв рот (тяжело дышит и не шевелится), и Джинни сходит с ума, насаживаясь на его член, ударяя пальцем по разбухшей выпуклости, захватывая его губы своими (он вдыхает в неё жизнь). Кажется, она протяжно стонет. Кажется, Гарри стонет ей в рот, и этот звук согревает её изнутри.

Гарри кончает, отрываясь от её губ, выкрикивая её имя, с её пальцем внутри; Джинни резко выдёргивает палец, заставляя Гарри выгнуться, и кончает сама.

А потом, еле собрав силы, с хитрой улыбкой говорит полубессознательному Гарри:

— У меня есть идея на следующую ночь.

Гарри уже спит.

* * *

— Ты собираешься засунуть это в меня?! — Гарри возмущённо хватает ртом воздух.

Джинни держит небольшую анальную ёлочку и улыбается. Она уже понимает, что Гарри готов согласиться, поэтому, чувствуя себя как никогда уверенно, берёт его за подбородок и спокойно говорит:

— Вопить будешь на своих горе-авроров. Ты ведь кончил с моим пальцем в заднице. Скажи, тебе же было интересно, как это — быть на моём месте?

Она чувствует себя другой (больше не маленькая девочка, влюблённая в Гарри Поттера, не второплановая девушка, которую можно задвинуть ради чего-то другого, не друг-«своя девчонка»), сейчас она выше него, и он это понимает. Поэтому, глядя ей в глаза, он тихо отвечает:

— Да. Было.

Джинни включает свет в спальне:

— Раздевайся.

Она сидит на пуфе и смотрит, как Гарри раздевается; рядом с кроватью висит их колдография с одного из министерских приёмов: глава Аврората (сила, «гарант безопасности нового мира», алая мантия приковывает взгляды) и его красавица-жена («о, это новое поколение журналистов», — фальшиво умиляется Скитер, — «очаровательные дети без капли напора»), и Джинни чувствует смутное удовлетворение, глядя на неё — они не знают, даже не догадываются. Гарри перехватывает её взгляд и хмурится. Она прокручивает в пальцах ёлочку и подходит к нему (она-не-она, ощущение свободы бьёт в голову, хочется растворить Гарри в себе, присвоить, подчинить его силу — и отпустить, потому что она сама хочет подчиниться). Непривычно высокие каблуки придают её шагу тягучую медлительность; Джинни подводит Гарри к ростовому зеркалу на дверце шкафа и ловит в отражении его взгляд: он раздет, а она — в простом зелёном платье — обхватывает его за пояс, кончиками пальцев касаясь полувставшего члена. Джинни призывает пуф, на котором сидела, и, увеличивая, ставит перед зеркалом. А потом слегка пихает Гарри в спину:

— Ложись.

Гарри слегка обеспокоенно смотрит на неё, но опускается животом на пуф. Теперь он может видеть её только в зеркале, и дёргается, когда она становится позади него.

— Заведи руки за спину и согни локти, — командует Джинни.

Она могла бы сделать это простым Инкарцеро, но хочет сама. Гарри хмыкает:

— Я не убегу, — но руки складывает.

Джинни призывает свёрнутую верёвку и отрывает от неё этикетку (надпись «Джут» и число в маггловских фунтах), берёт один из кусков и аккуратно, не надавливая слишком сильно, связывает руки Гарри за спиной (несколько оборотов верёвки закрепляются красивым узлом, похожим на какой-то кельтский). Потом точно так же привязывает его ноги к ножкам пуфа. Гарри явно чувствует себя неуютно, и она наклоняется, целуя его между лопаток, прихватывая губами волосы на затылке и напоследок слегка дёргая за них, заставляя Гарри поднять голову и посмотреть в зеркало.

— Вчера ты кричал, — чуть насмешливо говорит Джинни. — Помнишь, ты раньше заявлял мне, что не любишь кричать, а потом, как я ночами ни старалась, молчал, как пленный? Вот и не кричи.

Джинни призывает кляп (классика жанра: чёрные ленты, красный шарик). Гарри неверяще смотрит на неё.

— Может, Силенцио? — пробует он неуверенно.

— Силенцио нельзя чувствовать, — она улыбается, поднося шарик к его губам. — Ну же, скажи «а-а-а».

Гарри открывает рот, и Джинни прижимает шарик, затягивая ленты на затылке, ероша мягкие волосы. Связанный, с кляпом во рту, Гарри выглядит нежно и беспомощно, и она понимает, что они наконец-то полностью поменялись местами (маленький Гарри и всесильная Джиневра, как же ей надоело быть вечно меньшей).

Она отходит назад, доставая всё тот же крем для рук. Ей так хочется показать Гарри, как это — всецело довериться, хотя бы ненадолго поделиться ответственностью с кем-то, кто выдержит, кто не причинит боли, кто поймает, если будешь падать, кто... Джинни знает, что Гарри недооценивает её выносливость и, да, силу (он боится отдать ей хоть часть своих проблем, но жизнь в большой семье сделала её жадной, думает Джинни, поэтому она даст ему знать, что может забрать хоть немного его забот).

«Я сильнее», — смазанные кончики пальцев Джинни идеально подходят к двум ямочкам на пояснице Гарри, движутся ниже, раздвигая ягодицы, замирают возле сжавшегося ануса. — «Верь мне хотя бы так, а дальше... придумаем».

Она молчит, замерев, и Гарри вопросительно поворачивает голову. Он пытается что-то сказать, но выходит только:

— М-м-м?

Джинни моргает, прогоняя внезапную меланхолию, наклоняется к нему и целует красный шарик кляпа:

— Очень содержательно. Думаете об Англии, господин главный аврор?

Гарри давится смехом, роняя голову на пуф.

— Вот как тебя трахать, когда ты ржёшь? Прекрати немедленно! — Джинни шлёпает его по бедру, мстительно засовывая палец внутрь смазанного ануса (она улавливает запах ромашек и запоздало думает, что, вообще-то, это был её любимый крем).

Ей нравится вот так гладить Гарри изнутри; он во все глаза смотрит в зеркало, и его взгляд жжёт её даже через отражение. Джинни опять находит эту выпуклость, слегка касается её и вынимает палец (Гарри подаётся назад, насколько позволяют верёвки, и острые искорки чего-то, похожего на счастье, вспыхивают по всему её телу). Она смазывает ёлочку, специально подняв её повыше, и Гарри, увидев это, опускает голову, закрыв глаза.

— Ну уж нет, — шепчет Джинни, — ты будешь смотреть от начала и до конца.

Она тянет его за связанные руки, заставляя приподняться, и, не отпуская, вводит кончик ёлочки с первым, самым маленьким, шариком. Гарри изгибается сильнее, силясь поднять бёдра навстречу руке Джинни. Джинни смотрит на его расставленные ноги, на прозрачную ёлочку между ягодицами и охватывающий её анус; безумно хочется запустить руку под юбку и кончить, просто глядя на раскрытого Гарри перед ней, но она только переступает на месте и шевелит ёлочкой внутри Гарри, медленно покачивая, вводит второй шарик и сразу за ним — третий. Ягодицы Гарри сжимаются, он мычит через кляп и пытается потереться членом о пуф. Полностью забыв о том, что Гарри может быть неудобно, Джинни негодующе шипит, сильнее дёргая на себя его связанные за спиной руки (долгий стон прорывается через кляп, Гарри уже почти стоит, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от зеркала, и теперь Джинни прекрасно виден побагровевший член, прижатый к напрягшимся кубикам пресса).

На самом деле Джинни хотела брать его долго и медленно, хотела, чтобы он умоляюще смотрел на неё, не имея возможности даже просить, но он уже пытается поймать её взгляд в отражении, уже тяжело дышит, подставляясь в попытках прикоснуться хоть к чему-нибудь, и Джинни не выдерживает (сейчас он настолько принадлежит ей, что она чувствует его, как самого себя). Она вгоняет ёлочку до последнего — пятого — шарика и тут же почти выдёргивает, чтобы через секунду всадить обратно, она отпускает его руки и перехватывает его поперёк груди (руке с ёлочкой неудобно, но это уже неважно), резко трахая, прижимая его к себе; колени Гарри подкашиваются, и он откидывается назад, на Джинни, он мычит уже не переставая. Она перестаёт различать, где начинается и где заканчивается, она вдыхает запах Гарри, лихорадочно целуя всё, до чего дотягивается (любит-любит-любит), чуть ли не плачет от того, что не в силах вместить в одном своём теле ощущения двоих, всего этого слишком много, чтобы сохранить способность думать, и она, извернувшись, кусает Гарри в плечо. Гарри всхлипывает и беспорядочно дёргается, она только успевает резко провести рукой по его члену — и капли спермы попадают на руку, на пуф, на зеркального Гарри...

Гарри обмякает и ничком валится на заляпанный пуф. Выронив ёлочку, дрожащими руками Джинни снимает кляп и взмахивает палочкой, развязывая верёвки. Возбуждение медленно спадает, и ей позарез надо дотронуться до себя; Гарри со сдавленным стоном переворачивается на пуфе, а Джинни тянется рукой под платье.

— Подожди, — Гарри облизывает пересохшие покрасневшие губы.

Джинни замирает и делает глубокий вдох. Она почти способна ясно мыслить и вопросительно смотрит на Гарри. Его глаза (жизнь, это цвет жизни и цвет любви — для неё) смотрят слегка затуманенно и улыбаются, и он говорит:

— Иди сюда... моя Госпожа.

Он стекает с пуфа на пол, опираясь на пуф только головой, шеей и частично — грудью, и машет рукой. Стараясь не рухнуть со ставших неудобными каблуков, Джинни приближается к нему, и Гарри внезапно обхватывает ладонями её щиколотки, раздвигая их:

— А теперь садись. Прямо сюда.

Джинни поражённо молчит, и он слегка дёргает её за ноги. Слабо понимая, что делает, Джинни опускается верхом на пуф; одновременно Гарри подталкивает её под бёдра, поднимая юбку, и через мгновение Джинни сидит на Гарри. Она чувствует, как что-то горячее и влажное пробегается, раздвигая складочки между ног, и понимает, что это его язык. Прикрыв глаза, Гарри ласкает её губами, слегка посасывая, и она стонет, запрокидывая голову.

Джинни уже не видит ничего, кроме непрекращающегося звездопада. Её пальцы беспомощно вплетаются в волосы Гарри, он нежно гладит её бёдра и слегка касается зубами там, между них (это так остро-приятно, что она могла бы кончить уже сейчас, но Гарри только дразнит её, и этого недостаточно).

— Джинни! — громкий звонкий голос Гермионы идёт из сквозного зеркала, брошенного на столике у кровати.

Джинни замирает. Гарри, открыв глаза, медленно и широко проводит языком возле её входа и весело переводит взгляд в направлении столика. Похоже, он хочет, чтобы она ответила.

— Акцио Сквозное зеркало, — слабым голосом говорит Джинни, быстро приглаживая волосы и поправляя сползшую бретельку платья.

Когда зеркало подлетает к ней, она принимает почти невозмутимый вид (насколько это возможно, когда ты сидишь верхом на лице своего мужа, готовая кончить).

Гермиона в зеркале улыбается:

— Джинни, я тебе ещё не говорила? Вчера Луна с Рольфом вернулись из Австралии! Ну, мы решили собраться... да хотя бы у того же Фортескью...

Джинни безумно рада, что через маленькое зеркало не видно ничего, кроме лица. Она улыбается и кивает Гермионе, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно внимательной.

Мягкий язык снова обводит складочки, и Джинни вздрагивает, жалея, что не может ни сердито посмотреть на Гарри, ни сказать «Прекрати!» (на самом деле она и не хочет, и плевать, что подумает Гермиона). Она с лёгким отчаянием смотрит в зеркало:

— Луна с Рольфом... это здорово, да, я тоже буду...

— И Гарри прихвати, — напоминает Гермиона, — хотя с его занятостью это вряд ли...

(«С его занятостью», думает Джинни, «знаете, мистер Поттер сейчас не может подойти — у него на лице сидит миссис Поттер...»)

Джинни бездумно кивает, надеясь, что попадает в нужные моменты.

Гарри обхватывает губами то место, где они нужны больше всего, и сосёт — сильно, проводя языком и слегка царапая зубами, и Джинни понимает, что теперь ей точно на всё плевать.

— Да, я приду, Гермиона! Свяжемся позже, я сейчас... немного занята...

Прежде чем её взгляд окончательно плывёт, она успевает заметить удивлённое лицо Гермионы, но это не имеет значения. Сквозное зеркало выпадает из руки («надеюсь, связь прервалась», мелькает мысль), и Джинни разводит ноги так широко, как только может, крича, когда Гарри сжимает губы и мир вокруг осыпается разбитым стеклом.

* * *

— Надо попробовать так ещё раз, — обессиленно говорит Джинни, лёжа с Гарри у пуфа на полу спальни (платье сбилось, задранная юбка открывает устало раскинутые ноги, туфли на каблуках сняты и валяются где-то рядом).

— Лучше много раз. Если позволите, Госпожа, — Гарри подмигивает ей, находя её ладонь и сжимая в своей.

Джинни тянется к нему и целует, пробуя собственный вкус.

— Госпожа позволит тебе всё, что ты захочешь.


End file.
